


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e04 Devils You Know, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between fantasy and reality was blurring more and more for Jemma. But there was danger on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So I refuse to believe that Andrew is dead, it's too suspicious (and it ruins my Andrew is Lash theory). This is looking at the aftermath of episode 4. With Andrew back safely on base. Hope you enjoy.

The line between fantasy and reality was blurring more and more day after day for Jemma. She lashed out more, having to be be sedated when it got extreme. Fitz was spending less and less time in the lab (something that irked Coulson, but he knew that Jemma meant more to him than whatever project that he was working on), trying to help her focus on her recovery.

But she kept taking steps back, believing that she was back on that planet, back on that blue hell. 

It was when he came out of the room, holding a his arm that Coulson finally confronted him. "She hurt you?"

Fitz shrugged, choosing to ignore the question that the director had asked him. "It was an accident."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, not wanting to believe it. "You're bleeding."

Fitz just shrugged as if it were nothing. "It was my fault anyway, I spooked her."

"She did that with her nails?"

That's when Fitz knew he'd messed up. Coulson didn't know about the scalpel that she had with her at all times now, ever since the lab incident. "Yes..." he said, extending the word, hoping the director wouldn't notice.

Coulson decided to let it slide, just this once. Fitz said he knew what he was doing, and if it got any worse. Well, Coulson had contacts. Contacts that he didn't want to have to resort to. Yet, anyway.

"Is she awake?"

Fitz nodded. "She's in a bad state. She still believes that she's trapped there."

Coulson just gave a heavy sigh. Andrew had just arrived, keen for another session. "Go and get a bandage from Bobbi, I'll let her talk to Andrew."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "She's not ready for that."

Coulson's glare didn't relent. "She needs Andrew. Bobbi will be in the lab, go and see her."

***

Bobbi didn't say anything when she bandaged Fitz's arm. The cut wasn't deep but it was long.

"I don't like her being alone. She's getting worse." Fitz was the one who spoke first. 

Bobbi wanted to disagree, say that this was only a minor bump on the road, but she couldn't. Fitz was right, Jemma was getting worse. "Is she with Andrew?"

Fitz nodded, "Thanks. Yeah but..."

All of a sudden, an ear-shattering screech echoed around the base.

"Jemma."

Bobbi and Fitz looked at each other, nodding before running.

But before Bobbi left, she made sure she had lifted one of the many syringes filled with sedative.

They found Jemma, curled up on her bed, Andrew standing back.

"She's in a fragile state," was all he could say as Bobbi and Fitz ran into the room.

Stopping dead in their tracks. There was a figure looming over her.

Ward.

Grant Ward.

"Shit," Bobbi said. "Shit." She froze, unable to move. Paralysed with fear at seeing the man who had tortured her again. 

"It's fake, Barbara," Andrew said, walking over to Ward, the bloody knife in his hand phasing him not. Swiping his hand, Ward faded like smoke, before reforming again. "It seems she has some power."

"Like what?" Fitz asked, pulling Jemma into his arms, still screaming.

Bobbi, having found her feet, made her way to Jemma's bed, inserting the syringe into her arm. The sedative was fast acting, it had to be.

Bobbi collapsed on the floor, leaning against the bed, as Ward faded and sleep claimed Jemma. 

"What power?" Fitz asked again, brushing lose strands of hair out of Jemma's face. 

Andrew sat back down in the chair, opening his file. 

"Does that not breach everything?" Bobbi asked, 

Andrew sighed heavily. "Certain circumstances permit this. But I fear she won't recover if I don't tell you. From what little she's told me, she thinks strongly she's back on the planet. Says that there's something hunting her."

A look of confusion swept across Fitz's face. "I though that was a side effect of..."

Andrew sighed heavily. "Since she said she wanted to go back, all those days ago, I've had a therapy session with her. And every time she started to talk about the planet, she made the room change, slightly. A blue tinge and a faint layer of sand."

"So..."

The voice came from Coulson, leaning against the door. 

"So I believe she has the power to alter reality. But she has no grasp on it. What ever she thinks is happening, she's making happen, sub-consciously."

This was too much for Fitz to take in. Jemma, powered, reality, unable to control it. It was making his head swim.

***

The only way to keep her calm, to keep her from making herself worse, was to sedate her. Fitz was hesitant with this plan to begin with but he eventually gave in.

"I can get her help," Bobbi's voice came on evening, as he sat beside her bed, holding her hand. Even though she couldn't hear him, was oblivious to the world, he couldn't leave her.

Nothing had changed since that day in her room, but subtle things were starting to change. Things that Fitz had only noticed.

The fresh set of daisies that Daisy had given her only the day before, were already starting to wilt, turning blue.

"It's not helping," Fitz said, talking about the sedative. 

"I can get her help." Bobbi said, taking the seat next to him.

"How? Nothing I'm doing is working. This is beyond us, beyond our power."

"Good job they have powers beyond our own."

***

"It's me," Andrew said, his voice a whisper as he talked on the phone. 

"Yes?" The voice on the other end said. "This better be important."

"It is."

A pause from both ends.

"I've found her."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally stole a lot of ideas from Earth 616 Scarlet Witch, because I love her and she was my second (actually third if you count that one cosplay *shudders*), though Jemma is the dream (damn you short hair, damn you!). Anyone who knows anything about a major Wanda storyline might have an idea of where this could possibly be going.  
> So that ending... Do you hate me yet. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and Marvel owns all.


End file.
